


Two Fingers

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: The reader has never been with a woman before.Betaed by @manawhaatInspired by a line from We Have Always Lived in the Castle. Blame @saxxxology, lol
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Two Fingers

“You can touch,” Natasha says, grinning down at you where you’re kneeling on the floor between her thighs. She’s perfect - muscular limbs and red curls strewn across her shoulders, lips a little swollen from kissing you and Bucky. “That is the whole point of this, after all.”

Bucky’s breath is warm against your ear, his cock thick where he grinds it against your ass. His body is a solid line against your back. “Go on, doll. Don’t leave her hanging.”

You nod, cheek pressed to the soft skin of Nat’s inner thigh and eyes locked on where your fingertips are brushing against her labia. She’s perfect here, too. Her wax is flawless - you’re going to have to ask her where she gets it done - and her delicate folds have parted to reveal the darker pink of her insides, already slick with arousal. You lick your lips and catch the lingering taste of her lipstick. You want to make her feel good but you’ve never done anything like this before. When this opportunity presented itself you were over the moon but here and now? You’re nervous.

“Y/N,” she prompts, pulling you from your thoughts. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” you respond, flashing her what you hope is a reassuring grin. “Just… never done this before.”

She sits up and reaches out to run her fingers over the curve of your skull. She leans down and you meet her half way for a reassuring kiss. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I know.” You tip your chin up for one more kiss. “I want to.”

Natasha sits back with a nod, propping herself upright with her hands flat on the bed, and spreads her legs a little more. “Maybe Bucky would be willing to guide you,” she suggests, one eyebrow raised in an expression that leaves him no room for argument.

“Happily.” Bucky kisses the side of your neck and one hand comes up to settle on Nat’s pelvis. “Watch me, doll.”

You keep your eyes locked on his hand as he begins rubbing gentle circles on Nat’s clit with his thumb. She gasps, grinding her hips up against his hand, and Bucky chuckles.

“Needy,” he teases.

She glares but there’s no heat in it.

“Spread her open for me,” Bucky orders, his metal hand sliding across your belly and drawing your body tighter against his front.

Your hand slides slowly along her inner thigh to follow Bucky’s instructions. With you opening her folds with the tips of two fingers, Bucky presses his thumb to her entrance. Nat rolls her hips down and you watch as her body easily swallows his thumb to the first knuckle.

“Yeah,” Bucky murmurs, pulling his thumb out to rub her clit again. “You want something in you, huh?”

“Shut up and get on with it,” Nat growls, tossing her head back.

Bucky laughs. “Y/N’s turn, I think.”

“My turn?” You glance between them nervously.

“You’ve got this,” Bucky assures you, metal fingers tracing patterns on your hips. “Gotta use two fingers, alright?”

He nudges your hand aside so he can hold Nat open. You tentatively press the tips of your first two fingers to her entrance. Her skin is hot and slick, and you can feel the pulse of her muscles when you begin to press your fingers inside.

“That’s it,” Nat says, tipping her hips to give you a better angle. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart. A little further. Now crook your fingers - fuuuck, right there.”

“Good girl,” Bucky purrs, nuzzling behind your ear. “Feel that bumpy spot?”

“Uh-huh.”

“That’s her g-spot.”

You know exactly what that is and you definitely know what to do with it. Confidence growing, you repeat the movement until Nat is squirming and grinding down on your hand. That’s when Bucky, with his own hand creeping down to flick over your clit, murmurs, “Use your mouth.”

His words are all the prompting you need to lean forward and carefully lick her clit. She gasps.

“More,” Nat manages, falling back onto her elbows.

You suck the sensitive nub between your lips, flicking it with your tongue and groaning at the way Nat gushes and throbs around your fingers. She’s not cumming - yet - but you can tell she’s right on the edge. Sure enough, all it takes is the careful scrape of your teeth against her clit for her to crash over it. She’s gorgeous when she does, her whole body tightening and trembling above you. Her voice catches in her throat and you’re pretty sure she’s stopped breathing.

“That’s a sight I could get used to.” Bucky shifts his hips then and you feel the head of his cock pressing against your own cunt. You groan into Nat’s skin, arching your back to welcome Bucky’s cock into your body.

“Make her cum again, doll,” Bucky says, voice low in your ear and finger firm on your clit. "And then I’ll let you cum.“

You whine but get to work. Nat is sloppy and wet around your fingers, and the sounds of your fingers pumping into her pair perfectly with the slap of Bucky’s hips against your ass. When you curl your fingers, she whines.

“Don’t stop,” Bucky growls, noticing your hesitation and the way you ease up on her. “She can take it.”

Nat groans out her agreement and grinds her pussy against your hand and face when you dive back in full force, lapping at her twitching clit and rubbing the pads of your fingers against her g-spot. You’re getting to know her body now, though Bucky’s hand on your clit and his dick filling you up are definitely distracting. You can’t help pressing into his fingers, trying to get a little closer to your own orgasm even as Nat’s pussy starts to flutter around your fingers again. When she cums again, it’s with a lot more trembling and she reflexively clamps her thighs tight around your head. Pride swells in your chest at the knowledge you made her feel that good.

“Holy fuck!” Nat gasps hungrily, gently shoving your head and hand away as soon as her body relaxes again. “Fuck, baby. You learn fast.”

You grin as she slides down to sit beside you on the floor, leaning in to kiss her. She doesn’t seem to mind that her lips are covered in her own slick. Instead, she deepens the kiss and lets her hands explore your body. You can’t help a whimper when her fingers pluck at your nipples. Every fiber of your being is on fire, dancing along that line you’re so desperate to cross over.

“Gonna cum for us?” Nat’s lips are soft on your jaw. “I wanna watch you. Wanna see you cum on Buck’s cock.”

Her hand joins his on your cunt, human fingers playing along where you’re stretched wide around his cock. The feel of her skin is a sharp contrast to Bucky’s metal hand, and it only takes a few more rolls of his hips into yours before you’re falling into your own orgasm with a cry. Bucky and Nat ease you through it with soft murmured words and careful touches. Bucky cums at the tail end of your orgasm, thrusting in deep and filling you up. You murmur his name at the feel of it, the rapid twitching of his cock sending another small aftershock through your system.

“Easy,” Bucky coos as he pulls out. You’re suddenly exhausted but neither of them seem to mind. Nat guides you up to lie on the bed while Bucky fetches something to clean everyone up with.

“My pretty girl,” Bucky says when he returns.

“He’s talking about me,” Nat teases, smug smile on her face as she spreads herself out on the bed like she owns it.

Bucky rolls his eyes and leans in over you to plant a deep, loving kiss to your lips. Natasha fake gags by your side and you both grin into each other’s mouths when his hand lands between your legs. The washcloth is warm and you’re sensitive to the touch but he’s gentle.

Nat cleans herself up and then Bucky takes the cloth and heads back to the sink to rinse it for himself. You snuggle against Nat’s side and are surprised to find her more than willing. You’ve never cuddled with a woman before and the warm press of Nat’s body against your own is something you’re quickly growing to love.

“Hurry up and get in on this,” Nat demands with a smile.

You chuckle and wink at Bucky from across the room. “Yeah, my other side is getting cold.”


End file.
